You Found Me
by Devin Knight
Summary: Iggy always had someone he was connected to that everyone knew about, but no one mentioned. His sister Jovay. While flying over an abadoned city on enight Angel senses Jovay. Only chaos can go from there. Fang/Oc Iggy/Max
1. Reunion!

**I do not own the books. Starts after MR3.**

Max POV

There is absolutely nothing better than flying through the night sky. The moon was high above us and the cold night air felt cold against our skin. Of course Total was shivering in my arms and complaining about how cold the air was. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I zipped him up in my jacket and rolled my shoulders. Angel who was flying beside me suddenly stopped and hovered in the air. I stopped and signaled for the others to stop. "What is it sweetie?" Her brow furrowed. She looked at me confused. "Max, who's Jovay?"

Iggy POV

It felt like someone stabbed me in the heart when Angel said that. "Um." Max stopped short of saying anything. She might be looking at me. "Angel," I took a deep breath, "Jovay is my sister." I heard a gasp from her. "You don't remember her Ange. You were only three when Jeb disappeared. The thing is he took Jovay with him. We never knew what happened to her."

Angel let out a squeal of excitement. "Then you'll be ecstatic." I could only imagine what everybody's face looked like at this point. "Why?" She took a deep breath. "Cause she lives in one of the houses down there."

Jovay POV

I ran through the empty building, my boots making scraping sounds against the cement. My thoughts drifted to my brother. Iggy. Then I saw Jeb in my minds eye. My anger fueled me and I continued to run. I fell and was up in a second. I paused after I turned a corner.

I heard the sound of someone following me. My eyes darted to the hallway that I was in. I could see the moonlight in the room at the end. The foot steps came closer and I raced for the window. It was all I saw. I heard the person that was following me getting close.

I made it to the window, to find that it was locked. I cursed and tossed myself through it. The glass imploded around me and I launched myself in the sky. (I'll explain later.) I flew up into the night sky and turned to look at the building. I saw someone come through the window.

I tensed my muscles and waited for the impact I knew would come. I closed my eyes tight and something slammed into me. I took a deep breath, sucking in oxygen and rolling over. I coughed and kicked the person in the ribs. The next thing I knew, we were locked in a life-or-death battle.

Fang POV

Angel went wide eyed and turned around. "Oh my gosh look!" I looked at what she was pointing at to see two bird kids locked in combat. The girl looked slightly familiar. She rammed the boys head into her knee and spun him around. She placed her hands where his wings meet his shoulders and pulled. He started to drop like a stone when she caught him.

She pulled her arms over her shoulders and scanned the sky. Her eyes fell upon us and popped open wide. I saw that her eyes were the same clear blue as Iggy's. Her curly red hair hung over her shoulders. Her black wings beat behind her. Her eyes scanned all of our faces, but lingered on Iggy's.

Her mouth formed an 'O'. She turned and flew down to an abandoned house. She went outside while we waited in the sky. She came back outside and launched into the sky. She came to a stop five feet away from us. "Iggy?"

Jovay POV

I waited until he responded. "Jovay?" I felt my knees quiver and I was glad that my wings were keeping me aloft. "Is that really you?" I nodded and then remembered that he was blind. "Yeah. It really is me." He flew towards the sound of my voice and hovered in front of me. A shaking hand reached out and touched my bloody face.

I had a cut on my forehead from Conner's combat boot and one more on my cheek. Iggy's brow furrowed when he felt that, but I was pretty much the same person. I looked at my twin and I tightened my jaw to make sure I wouldn't cry. I looked behind him to see Max, Fang, Nudge, the Gasman, and sweet little Angel.

I gasped and flew up to Max first. "Maximum?" She nodded, flabbergasted. "Jovay." We managed and air hug as we hovered. I flew to Nudge next. She squealed and managed an air hug with me too. The Gasman was next. We slapped high fives and I ruffled his hair. I flew to Angel next. "I always saw you in people's minds and I didn't know who you really were. It's nice to see you in person Jovay." I smiled and patted her blond curls.

Then there was Fang. His dark eyes had been following me since he spotted me fighting with Connor. I touched his forearm lightly and felt an electric shock run through my fingers. I pulled back slowly and took the chance to look at him. I could see his muscles through his slightly threadbare shirt and his black jeans. His hair flopped over his eyes and hung there sexily.

I swallowed and turned to Max. "Do you guys want to come in? We have food, running water, and almost every survival thing you need." She considered and scanned my cut face. "Sure." I nodded and flew down to the front door of the house.

I landed and quickly pulled out an old fashioned key. I unlocked the house to hear ruffled movements. "Guys?" Bird kids came out from behind curtains and from other hiding places. The first one by my side was Conner. I guess he was awake. His jaw was tight and his eyes were sparkling with anger. He grabbed the side of my face and checked my cuts. I slapped his hands away.

"I'm fine. No damage." He nodded stiffly and looked at the flock. His eyes darted to mine. I rolled my eyes. "Go to your room." He smiled darkly and dangled something in front of my face. It was my private journal. My eyes went wide and with the whole flock watching I tackled him.

We were locked in a wrestling match when I wrapped my legs around his and hooked my arm around his neck, rendering him immobile. "Give it to me." He smirked up at me. "Why should I?" I glared at him. "Give. It. To. Me." His eyes popped open wide and he handed me the journal in my free hand. "Thank you."

I untangled myself from him and stood up. "Go." He ran to his room. I saw six- seven, including their dog- looking at me. "Come with me." I turned and walked away with them following.

Fang POV

It was hard to say what Jovay was like now. She was tough I'll tell you that much. She jumped that guy who stole her journal. We walked behind her. All of us on high alert because of the dark hallways, blacked out windows, busted down doors, and some smashed windows which you could tell had been fixed. Jovay walked past this with a certain calm before stopping at another room and pulling out a key ring with a ton of keys on it. She unlocked the doors and scanned the room. She motioned us in.

I passed her and caught a whiff of her hair. She smelled like raspberries and vanilla. I turned towards her. Her face was a mask of stone. After everyone was in she closed the door and locked it. The sound of the lock made everyone jump. "Nothing's going to happen. It's just a step we have to take to make sure we remain hidden."

She turned towards us and smiled. "You guys can sit if you want to. We have a lot of catching up to do."


	2. Iggy can see!

**I don't own the books.**

Jovay POV

I sat down on a couch in between Iggy and Fang. Angel was in Max's lap and the Gasman was near Iggy's feet, in leaning against my legs. I ruffled his dirty hair and got a cloud of dust that poofed out of it. I rubbed my hand on my pants. "How have you guys been?"

The silence dragged on after my question until the intercom next to the door beeped. I quickly walked over to it. "Yes?" The intercom crackled a little and then became clear. "_Project I is successful. But there is some bad news" _

"Regarding the project or is there another problem."

"_There is another problem. The new mutant just…passed."_

I gave out a little cry. "From what?"

"_Malnutrition, abuse and the list goes on."_

"I'll be right there."

I took my finger off the button and turned to look at the rest of the flock. "I have to go and show you to your rooms now. We can catch up later." My voice sounded strangled. I unlocked the door and led them to their rooms. "There are bathrooms in every room and I will send Evan and Jess to your rooms in the morning with clothes."

I walked away from them swiftly and down another hallway. I flew down a flight of steps and into another locked room. I locked the door swiftly behind me and led myself through a maze of corridors. I punched in a code for a metal door and stood back while it slid open.

I quickly walked through and was surprised at what I saw. A girl half lizard, half human stretched out on the table, her lips blue. The color of the skin on her face was green and the color dotted her face and arms. I gave a low cry, remembering her from the school. Connor caught me before I hit the ground.

I leaned my head against his chest and cried. Tears soaked his shirt and my hair which was in my face. "It's not fair." I whimpered. He rubbed my back and picked me up. "Hey. Shh. Everything will be okay."

He carried me through the maze of hallways while I cried. He stopped at my bedroom and kicked open the door. He laid me down on the bed and I pulled him down with me. Don't get me wrong, Connor is attractive, but he's like a brother to me. The only question that was running through my mind before I fell into the blackness of sleep was: _If it happened to her, what's going to happen to us?_

Max POV

After I woke up I took a shower that was an hour long at least. When I came out, some one knocked on my door. I wrapped a towel around my body and opened the door. A small black haired girl looked up at me. "Hi. I'm Jess."

She held clothes in her hands so I stepped aside to let her in. "I deliver clothes to the girls everyday." I raised an eyebrow. "So you basically chose our outfits." She nodded. She set my stuff on the bed. "Everything you need is there, along with a hair clip, jewelry , and make up. Also, you can't change."

She walked out to the doorway and turned around. "If you need any help with your make up just call me, I'll be down the hall." I pulled out my clothes and gaped at them. I would look like a girl for once in my life. I quickly got dressed and saw that there was a hair dryer and straightener with my clothes. I used both and stopped at the make up.

I poked my head out the door and saw Jess coming out of Nudge's room. "Jess?" She turned to me and smiled. "Need help with your make up?" I nodded sheepishly. "Well you look great." I smiled and blushed. I couldn't wait to see the rest of the flock.

Fang POV

I walked out of my room to bump into Evan, the guy who gave me my clothes. "Hey." I nodded at him and looked around us. "Do you know where Jovay is?" He nodded. "Yeah, with Iggy." I nodded my thanks and headed for Iggy's room.

Jovay POV

I came into see my brother fully dressed. "Iggy?" He turned towards me, his sightless eyes staring at me. "Yeah?" I took a deep breath and walked over to the bed. "I need to talk to you about something." I crossed my legs underneath me. "Iggy, I can give you your sight back."

Iggy POV

I think I'm going to faint. Did she just say what I think she said? "You can give me my sight back?" I heard her sigh again. "Yeah. I just hold your hands and let my powers flow into you. They work just like a surgery would. They can heal you and give you your sight back and let you keep you heightened senses. It will only take five minutes."

I must have stood there for a long time bcause she said, "Well?" I took a deep breath and looked in her direction. "I'll do it."

Jovay POV

Iggy sat down on the bed with me and slid his hands into mine. "Iggy, remember when I was on the intercom?" He nodded. "That's what project I was. Project Iggy. I've been working on this for years."

He gripped my hands tight. "You can do it." I nodded and started the healing process.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Five minutes later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Iggy?" He took a deep breath, his eyes still shut from what I was doing. "Yeah." I blinked and let go of his hands. "You can open your eyes now." He opened his eyes and looked at me in complete shock. "I can see! Jovay you're a genius! You're the best sister in the whole world!" I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around.

Angel came running into the room with the rest of the flock. She jumped into Iggy's arms and then mine. "Thank you! A million times thank you." I looked at Iggy confused. "She can read minds. She knows what happened." Nudge hugged Iggy tightly and then me. Fang and Gazzy slapped high five with Iggy. Max was the last to hug him.

I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "Max you look so pretty!" She blushed and muttered a thank you. I just laughed and hugged her. She hugged me back. I let go. "Come on guys. Let's go get something to eat." Iggy hugged me again and twirled me around. He planted a kiss on my cheek. I made a face and he laughed. The next thing I knew, it was just Fang and I in the room.

My heart rate accelerated as I looked into his eyes. My body felt as if it were on fire as he stepped so close that our chests were together. "Max looks good but you," he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "look absolutely beautiful." His eyes burned into mine once more and then he turned and left the room.

Fang POV

What did I just do? My insides were shaking as I followed the others to breakfast. I heard the click of Jovay's heels behind me and I slowed so she could catch up with me. I walked close enough to her that I could feel the heat coming off of her arm. That's when I noticed the she was always wearing long sleeves.

It was then that I noticed the small scars that were on her legs. She speed up a little bit, leaving me stunned. Yeah, I know I don't sound like the Fang you all know, but she really had an effect on me. She turned where the others had and followed them into the kitchen. When you really looked at the place, it looked like a regular home.

I walked in after Jovay and I watched as Iggy took some eggs from her, saying he would cook. She didn't say anything, just sat next to me. She had been quiet and her eyes were slightly swollen. It was then that I dared to ask.

"Jovay?" Her eyes snapped to mine. "Hm?" I took a deep breath. "Why do you always wear long sleeves?" She stiffened and everyone turned to look at us. "You don't want to know." "Yes we do." Angel's small voice piped up from behind me. Jovay stood from her chair. She took off her jacket to reveal a halter top beneath. "That's why. I always wear long sleeves."

It wasn't the shirt she was talking about. There were long pink scars running across her arms and back. They twisted around her arm and from there you could see the scars that covered all of her body. There wasn't a inch of skin that didn't have one.


End file.
